


baby

by saddestgurl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Smoking, Tattoos, pretty gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: donde nadie le cree a hyunjin cuando dice que jeongin, su novio, es todo menos inocente.





	baby

Jeongin se encontraba sentando en el regazo de su novio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras este le dejaba suaves besos en el cuello con el resto de sus amigos sentados en círculo.

—Bien, entonces juguemos verdad o reto —propuso Bangchan terminando su cerveza pasa usar la botella —Jeongin no juega.

—Hey, ¿por qué? —se quejó haciendo un puchero —Yo también quiero jugar.

—Eres muy pequeño e inocente aún, Jeongin —respondió Woojin con un tono suave —Aparte Hyunjin no debió haberte traído, parecemos malas influencias para ti.

Y en cierta parte era verdad, Jeongin apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, Hyunjin lo había llevado a una junta de sus amigos donde había alcohol y droga presentes pero no era nada de lo que Jeongin no conociera.

—Creo que Jeongin sabe más de esto que yo —susurró Hyunjin ganándose un suave golpe de su novio.

—No son malas influencias para mí, hyung. A veces me ayudan con mis tareas —respondió sin quitar su puchero —Bueno, casi todos —dijo mirando a Minho que solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro recargado sobre un sillón detrás de él.

—A mí no me compras con simples sonrisas, solecito —dijo dejando su cigarro en el cenicero.

Hyunjin solo sonrió sabiendo que Minho no era fácil de manipular sin embargo mantenía su boca cerrada cuando le convenía, le parecía divertido como Jeongin tenía a casi todos a sus pies con tan solo sonreír o respirar.

Abrazó más fuerte la cintura de Jeongin para después sentarlo a un lado de él sobre el piso.

—Jeongin juega —dijo.

— ¿Intentas corromper al niño? —regañó Changbin que hasta ahora solo se había quedado mirando con Félix riéndose a su lado.

—Ya calla y gira la botella —se quejó Jisung que estaba con su cabeza sobre el sillón y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Chan se río y giró la botella continuando con una noche de retos y verdades incomodas.

Decidieron quedarse a dormir todos en la casa del mayor de todos ya que era el único que vivía solo sin supervisión.

— ¿Ya le avisaste a tus padres? —preguntó Hyunjin susurrando evitando despertar a los demás que estaban acostados en el piso sobre mantas.

Chan había decidido dormir en su habitación dándole el privilegio a Woojin de dormir con él mientras que el resto había dormido en la sala de la casa haciendo los sillones a un lado. Mientras jugaban Jisung fue primero en quedar dormido sobre el sillón y al poco rato Minho le siguió dejando su cigarro a medias haciendo que Seungmin se lo quitara para que no se quemara.

—Les dije que estabas enfermo y que me quedaría a cuidarte —susurró en respuesta volteando a verlo.

— ¿Te creyeron? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No sé, no es como si me importara —respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

Hyunjin se rio pero le pegó en el estómago suavemente pero su novio soltó un quejido algo exagerado.

—No no, Jeongin, no —decía Hyunjin incrédulo — ¿Te hiciste otro?

El mayor se sentó haciendo las sabanas a un lado y poniendo a Jeongin sobre su espalda y levantando su playera blanca dejándole ver su estómago con un brillo sobre su ombligo.

—Tu definitivamente me quieres matar —dijo sin dejar de mirar el ombligo de su pareja — ¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos días cuando tú estabas muy ocupado estudiando — dijo sentándose bajando su playera —Pensé que serviría para llamar tu atención pero olvidé que se tenía que curar primero.

Hyunjin levantó su mirada y miró el rostro falsamente inocente de su pareja para después sonreír y dejarle un beso en los labios.

—Ellos piensan que soy mala influencia para ti por tener malos hábitos y tener piercings cuando tú eres él que tiene peores hábitos y muchos más piercings que yo —susurró contra sus labios.

Jeongin solo rio y volvió a acostarse con Hyunjin siguiéndole.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía con certeza como ellos dos se habían conocido, un día simplemente Hyunjin llegó a la escuela tomando de la mano a un chico dos grados menor que él. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por un segundo pero después pensaron que tal vez solo era otro de los pasatiempos de Hyunjin, en ese entonces se sabía que él no era alguien de sentar cabeza. Según él, no le gustaba sentirse atado a alguien pues eso le quitaba todo lo divertido a lo que hacía.

La compañía de Jeongin en el receso con ellos se había vuelto casi diaria y todos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron como Hyunjin se dejaba hacer de todo por Jeongin.

_—Hyung, ¿me puede comprar una malteada de fresa? Dejé mi dinero en casa —pidió el menor con un puchero._

_Hyunjin solo sonrió asintiendo dejando su sándwich sobre la mesa mientras todos sus amigos le seguían con la mirada._

_— ¿Desde cuándo Hyunjin presta dinero? —preguntó Changbin a Seungmin que solo miraba a Jeongin comer su comida._

_—No lo sé, pero el muy idiota ni siquiera me quiso prestar dinero para mi autobús a casa —se quejó —Jeongin, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó_

_Jeongin llevaba unas cuantas semanas comiendo con ellos pero realmente nunca le habían dirigido la palabra para tener una conversación extendida porque sus labios normalmente estaban muy ocupados con los de Hyunjin haciendo que todos se asquearan por la imagen._

_—Tengo 17 años —respondió sonriendo haciendo que los corazones de todos se encogieran por la ternura._

_Woojin golpeó a Chan señalando disimuladamente al menor con una sonrisa en el rostro contagiándosela al mayor._

_—Si un día Hyunjin te hace algo malo, dinos y nosotros lo golpearemos —dijo Chan seriamente._

_Jeongin solo se rio haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran dejando encantados a todos._

_—Hyunjin hyung nunca me haría algo malo —respondió._

_Todos sonrieron incómodos sabiendo cómo era Hyunjin cuando se aburría de alguien, simplemente las cortaba y dejaba de hablarles sin darles alguna explicación._

_—Tu malteada —dijo Hyunjin llegando a lado de su novio._

_—Gracias, hyung —agradeció dejándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonreír._

_Todos le mandaron miradas de muerte al recién llegado y esto solo los miró a todos sin idea de porque lo miraban así._

_— ¿Ahora que hice? —_

_— ¿Por ahora? Nada —respondió Félix —Pero si lo haces después —alzo su mano levantando su pulgar pasándolo frente a su cuello._

_Hyunjin solo miró al resto buscando la explicación en sus rostros pero todos tenían la misma mirada casi intimidándolo._

_—Amor, ¿qué les dijiste? —susurró al oído de Jeongin._

_— ¿Yo? Nada —respondió tomando de su malteada._

Aún un año después Jeongin agradecía que Hyunjin lo tratara de esa manera tierna, cuando alguien lo llega a conocer realmente lo comienzan a tratar diferente. Por tener sus piercings y tatuajes muchos pensaban que quería ser tratado rudamente pero realmente el solo quería ser tratado como alguien sencillo.

Woojin fue el primero en despertar tomando ropa prestada de Bangchan para tomar un ducha y bajar a despertar a todos, ya era la una de la tarde y probablemente ya todos debían estar en sus casas.

—Chicos, despierten —fue despertando a cada uno moviéndolos.

Le parecía tierna la imagen, todos estaban hechos un desastre con las mantas sobre ellos enredadas, piernas sobre otras piernas brazos extendidos regados entre todos.

—Si no se despiertan ya no les compro nada —dijo Bangchan llegando a lado de Woojin aun sin ducharse pero con pijama.

Todos se movieron al instante dando a entender que habían despertado haciendo sonreír a Woojin.

— ¿A quién voy a dejar? —pregunto Woojin recargando sus brazos sobre el sofá.

Seungmin, Jisung y Félix levantaron las manos aún con sus cabezas contra las cobijas en el suelo.

—Pues prepárense y ayuden a guardar las cosas en lo que yo limpio todo el desastre que dejamos ayer —apuró.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a doblar las mantas, el único que parecía completamente despierto era Jeongin que no había consumido nada el día de ayer por petición de Bangchan que creía que aún era muy pequeño para andar tomando y fumando. Jeongin solo le hizo caso sin rechistar aunque Hyunjin le daba unos cuantos tragos pero no los suficientes como para emborracharlo.

—Yo acompañaré a Jeongin a su casa —dijo aún un poco somnoliento levantando y doblando las mantas.

Woojin asintió saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa negra comenzando a guardar las botellas vacías mientras que el resto barría las sustancias dudosas que habían quedado en el suelo.

A pesar de que parecían un grupo problemático por el tipo de vida que llevaban, todos eran muy relajados y bien portados en la escuela y en casa, entre ellos había mucha confianza así que sus personalidades quedaban expuestas cuando sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse pero todos se aseguraban de cuidarse unos a otros. Normalmente solo hacían juntadas en la casa de Bangchan, ninguno de ellos realmente disfrutaba salir a discotecas más que Hyunjin y Minho una que otra vez iban a bailar y los otros decidían ir a hacerles compañía.

Hyunjin y Jeongin iban caminando tomados de la mano, ninguno de los dos hablaba y es que hacía tanto calor que sentían que se derretían.

— ¿Tú tienes aire acondicionado? —preguntó Hyunjin.

—Sí aunque no recuerdo donde dejaron el control mis papás —respondió buscando las llaves de su casa —Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Hyunjin solo sonrió asintiendo siguiendo a Jeongin al interior de su casa. La verdad es que era una morada muy normal, ninguno de los dos pertenecía a una familia lujosa, ambos se mantenían en el rango promedio aunque a primera impresión parecía que Jeongin era una familia rica por lo consentido que era pero esa era simplemente su personalidad.

—Creo que tengo ropa tuya, date una ducha y yo la busco —habló entrando a su cuarto.

—Claro, ¿no quieres ahorrar agua? —propuso levantado las cejas.

—No gracias, aún hay mucha —respondió sin verlo abriendo su closet.

Hyunjin solo se rio y le hizo caso disfrutando del agua fría saliendo de la regadera.

Sonrió tontamente en la ducha pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba el menor. Cuando lo conoció admitía que solo se había acercado a él en busca de diversión, estaba en el club con solo Minho, habían decidido los dos ir a bailar después de los exámenes finales, el resto se habían excusado diciendo que estaban muy cansados.

_Aquel chico estaba solo sentando en la barra con una lata de coca en la mano viendo como todos bailaban, sus ropas eran tiernas, pantalones negros con una playera rosa pálido. Su expresión se veía tranquila y sus ojos reflejaban las luces parpadeantes de la discoteca. Hyunjin le señaló a Minho el chico y este solo asintió continuando bailando solo._

_—Hey —saludó sentándose a su lado con un vaso con solo hielo en su mano._

_—Hey —saludó de vuelta con una leve sonrisa sin segundas intenciones._

_— ¿Vienes solo? —_

_Jeongin se rio y dejó su lata sobre la barra._

_— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —preguntó —Mmm, ¿qué tal si pruebas otra cosa? te daré otra oportunidad._

_Hyunjin se había quedado un poco sorprendido pero no cambió su expresión._

_—Bien, ¿Qué tal si te invito un trago? —preguntó siguiéndole la corriente._

_—Mejor, aunque solo tomo refresco —_

_—Más que suficiente, dulzura —habló sonriendo —Dos refrescos por favor._

_—En lata —agregó volteándose._

_—Entonces, ¿vienes solo? —preguntó riéndose haciendo reír al menor también._

_—Sí, algo así —respondió —Vine acompañando a alguien pero ya se fue con un extraño —_

_—Ow, ¿tienes como regresar a casa? No es por nada pero pareces menor de edad —le susurró al oído._

_—Lo soy pero shh —dijo poniendo su dedo sobre su labio —No estoy consumiendo nada extraño así que no estoy haciendo nada ilegal._

_Hyunjin sonrió siendo interrumpido por el barman con sus dos latas de refresco._

_—Vine con un amigo, te podemos llevar a casa si quieres —_

_— ¿Debería de aceptar un ride de un extraño que conocí en una discoteca? No creo que suene muy tentador —respondió abriendo su lata._

_Hyunjin carcajeó disfrutando de la conversación y es que solo bastaba con decir 2 palabras y ya estaba tomando de la mano de alguna persona yendo hacia un lugar donde no serían vistos haciendo cosas que no se deberían de hacer en público._

_—Tienes razón, no fue un movimiento muy inteligente de mi parte —respondió._

_—Aunque tienes suerte, te he visto en la escuela junto con tu grupo de amigos —habló dejando su lata sobre la barra volteándose completamente hacia Hyunjin —Tienes una reputación interesante, pero no sorprendente._

_Hyunjin escuchaba con atención, de pronto solo podía escuchar la voz del menor y la música se escuchaba lejana._

_—Pero no sé tu nombre —siguió._

_—Hyunjin —dijo —Tampoco sé el tuyo._

_—Jeongin, un gusto, Hyunjin hyung —dijo sonriendo._

_Hyunjin no iba a mentir cuando sintió algo en su pecho moverse, normalmente se movía su parte inferior pero ahora era su pecho el que parecía brincar._

_—Lo mismo digo, Jeongin —_

—¡Hyung, cuando dije que había mucha agua no lo dije para que te la gastaras toda! —escuchó el grito del menor desde fuera del baño.

Hyunjin salió de sus pensamientos y cerró la llave tomando una toalla para secarse.

—Lo siento, me distraje —dijo saliendo del baño con la toalla de baño atada en su torso.

—Lo supuse, me ducharé yo. Te dejé la ropa sobre mi cama —dijo antes de meterse él a la ducha.

Jeongin no tardó mucho en ducharse y ahora estaban los dos sobre la cama disfrutando del aire templado salir de la maquina sobre el techo de la habitación del menor.

—Entonces... ¿sólo te hiciste otro piercing en el ombligo? —preguntó volteando a ver a Jeongin que estaba boca arriba a lado de él.

—Sí, decidí dejar de tatuarme por un rato —respondió —Aunque quiero hacerme uno en uno de mis dedos —dijo levantando su mano.

—Tienes mucha tolerancia al dolor —comentó acercándose más a él acariciando su mejilla —Pero te ves muy tierno cuando haces muecas —dijo está vez apretando las mejillas de Jeongin.

Este solo se rió mientras tomaba las muñecas del mayor para que dejara de apachurrarlas.

—Sabes que eres un bebé, ¿verdad? —dijo Hyunjin sentándose sobre su pelvis pegando su frente con la suya.

—Hyung, tengo 18 —respondió mirándolo.

—Un bebé —dijo dejándole un beso en la nariz antes de abrazarlo y poner su cabeza en su cuello.

Momentos como estos lo eran todo para Jeongin. No era su primera relación pero si la mejor, hasta cierto punto su antigua pareja lo trataba groseramente, el after care no existía en su relación. En ese entonces Jeongin solo tenía unos cuantos piercings en su cuerpo y muy pocos tatuajes pero siempre lograba taparlos todos con ropa, antes usaba sus aretes y sus piezas en la nariz y labio pero el trato de las personas comenzó a cambiar cuando lo veían con aquellas piezas.

Él no quería ser tratado rudamente, le gustaba el arte que tenía en su cuerpo y lo brillosos que eran sus aretes en su cuerpo, pero no por eso quería que lo trataran como un adulto. Hacer cosas de adultos no significa ser un adulto. Él aún no tenía completamente ese pensamiento maduro, seguía haciendo berrinches, aún le gustaba ver caricaturas e ir a ferias.

Pronto se dio cuenta que cuando lo veían salir de esa fachada de niño inocente, el comportamiento de sus amigos cambió. Se comenzó a sentir incomodo por el comportamiento de ellos, no quería que le obligaran a tomar o fumar solo porque "si ya tienes tatuajes, ya estás grandecito". Habló con sus padres simplemente diciendo que ya no se sentía cómodo en esa escuela pidiendo que lo cambiaran de escuela a lo cual ellos no se pudieron negar.

Jeongin quitó los aretes de su rostro y orejas, usaba playeras de manga larga para evitar que vieran los pequeños tatuajes de sus brazos. Quería volver a ser tratado como antes, dejar a todos enternecidos por su sonrisa y encantados por su manera de hablar.

Por eso abrirse completamente a Hyunjin fue un poco difícil, temía que él también cambiara su manera de tratarlo. Cuando aún seguían conociéndose lo trataba como quería ser tratado, le daba pequeños besos y le daba sobrenombres tiernos que lo hacían sonreír. Pero tenía que llegar el día en que se daría cuenta que Jeongin era más que sonrisas bonitas y discursos encantadores.

_— ¡Wah! La alberca es realmente grande —dijo Jeongin metiendo sus dedos._

_—Mi papá dijo que no habrá quienes nos atiendan así que aprenderemos a cocinar—dijo Bangchan cargando sus maletas al interior de la gigante casa._

_Era su primer verano junto a los amigos de Hyunjin que ahora también eran sus amigos, había aceptado emocionado cuando lo invitaron a la casa de Bangchan en una hacienda privada. Mencionaron una alberca pero no pensaron que sería tan grande._

_—Primero desempaquen sus cosas y haremos un itinerario. Estaremos aquí dos semanas, necesitamos estar en orden —_

_Seungmin se tiró al sofá dejando sus maletas a un lado._

_—Solo digo que quien se acerque a mis dulces, está muerto. Menos Jeongin, tu agarra los que quieras —dijo sonriéndole al menor que estaba parado a lado de Hyunjin cargando sus maletas con otras en el piso._

_—Gracias, hyung —agradeció sonriéndole._

_—Solo hay 4 habitaciones, cada una con una cama matrimonial —mencionó Chan —Obvio yo solo dormiré con Woojin así que tres de ustedes dormirán en una sola habitación._

_—Safo —dijo Minho._

_Pronto la mayoría le siguieron pero Changbin, Félix y Seungmin fueron los últimos siendo los que compartirían la misma habitación._

_Todos ya habían arreglado sus cosas así que habían decidido pasar un rato en la alberca antes de comenzar a hacer los horarios. La mayoría estaban sin playera y solo en bermuda pero solo Seungmin y Jeongin tenían playeras puestas compartiendo sombrilla mientras el resto jugaba con una pelota en el agua._

_—Es muy curioso ver el contraste entre tú y Hyunjin —mencionó Seungmin —Puedo decir que le gustas mucho._

_Jeongin sonrió mirando como su novio reía con sus amigos._

_—Lo sé, lo repite todo el tiempo —respondió —A mí también me gusta mucho así que es recíproco._

_Seungmin sonrió y se recargó sobre su silla cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la frescura del verano._

_Las risas cesaron cuando escucharon una alarma proveniente de la casa asustándolos a todos._

_—¡La cocina se está quemando! —gritó Bangchan saliendo de la alberca corriendo hacia la cocina con todos siguiéndole._

_Jeongin siendo el último buscando sus sandalias para después ver que las había dejado en la puerta. Corrió hacia ellas sin contar que los chicos habían dejado mojado el pasillo haciéndolo caer en la alberca haciendo que su ropa se mojara. Había decidido usar una playera blanca aprovechando de su frescura pero evitando el agua para evitar que se transparentara pero ahora se podía ver la tinta en su cuerpo._

_Salió rápido para quitarse la playera y exprimirla y secarse para poder entrar._

_—Jeongin, ¿estás...bien? —Hyunjin detuvo su paso cuando vio la tinta negra en el cuerpo del menor con dos aretes adornando los botones en su pecho._

_—H-hyung —_

_Jeongin sintió su mundo caer, a pesar de que era verano se comenzó a sentir frío como invierno, no sabía si era por eso pero su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, sentía como las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos. Tenía miedo, de cierta manera sentía que le había mentido a Hyunjin._

_¿Le dejaría de hablar? ¿Terminaría con él? ¿Cambiaría su forma de tratarlo?_

_Preguntas como esas comenzaron a rebotar en su cabeza y se alarmó cuando vio que Hyunjin se acercaba a paso a apresurado hacia él tomando su playera de una de las sillas. Rápidamente le quitó la toalla de sus manos y comenzó a ponerle su playera tapando su cuerpo._

_—Vamos adentro —dijo tomándolo de la mano —Ellos están en la cocina, no se darán cuenta._

_Jeongin solo lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la habitación que compartían. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama para que este después comenzara a llorar sin soltarle la mano._

_—Hey, hey, no llores —decía Hyunjin mientras se ponía a su altura frente a él — ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó mientras pasaba las manos por su cuerpo._

_Jeongin solo negaba sin soltar sus manos._

_—N-no quería que los vieras, no ahora —logró decir entre hipidos._

_— ¿Tus tatuajes? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo —¿No te gustan? ¿Te obligaron a hacértelos? —_

_Jeongin de nuevo solo negó._

_—Bebé, necesito que me expliques con palabras. Pero tomate tu tiempo —dijo levantándose y abrazándolo pegándolo contra su estómago._

_— ¿Bebé? —preguntó Jeongin con su llanto un poco calmado._

_—Sí, ¿no te gusta que te diga así? —_

_— ¡No no, me gusta mucho que me digas así! ¡Me gusta mucho, hyung! —dijo abrazándolo más fuerte._

_Jeongin le explicó por qué mantenía sus tatuajes y piercings escondidos, Hyunjin solo lo escuchaba con atención para después abrazarlo._

_—Ellos no son así, yo no soy así, Innie —dijo —Pero podrás decírselos cuando quieras, yo no les diré nada._

_Jeongin solo se separó y le sonrió._

_— ¿Aún soy bebé? —preguntó._

_—Siempre serás bebé—_

Hyunjin caminaba de la mano con su novio contándole como toda su ropa blanca se había pintado de rosa pálido por su calceta de la Dulce Princesa colada en su lavadora.

—Entonces dijo que me debía de perforar el pene antes de casarme con él —decía Minho sentado en la mesa donde normalmente almorzaban.

—Qué historia tan conmovedora — bromeó Félix mientras que todos tenían el rostro asqueado.

—Pero solo me quiero perforar los pezones, nada extremo —agregó haciendo que todos exageraran aún más su expresión.

—Hey, ¿saben quién tiene piercings en los pezones? —preguntó Hyunjin sentándose con Jeongin mirándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó Seungmin.

—Jeongin —contestó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio para después explotar en risas con Jeongin riéndose nervioso también.

— ¿Qué les da risa? —preguntó Hyunjin sabiendo que nunca le creerían.

—Tienes sueños muy raros, Hyunjin —dijo Changbin.

—Deja de consumir tanto —le siguió Jisung.

Hyunjin solo negó sabiendo que nunca le creerían hasta que Jeongin decidiera decirles, pero por ahora solo era un tipo con fantasías extrañas.

—Bien, ¿quién quiere verme tatuarme el culo? —bromeó Hyunjin.

— ¡No no, Hyunjin, no! —gritaron todos.


End file.
